


Legacy

by RmanReeves



Series: Quartz and Steel [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RmanReeves/pseuds/RmanReeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 18 years since The Battle of Beach City, and so much has changed, yet so much remains the same. Steven Universe has taken up the mantle of earth's greatest defender in the wake of Superman's death, and his two children, Kara and Kon, are only now coming into their own. With the help of their mother, Lois Kent, and the Crystal Gems, they find that threats faced are not always of a foreign world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Teasing Prolouge

“Mommy, the noises keep getting louder. I want it to stop. I want it all to stop.”

“Oh sweetheart, come here..”

“Why can’t I just be like everyone else? Why can’t we go to normal school? Why does Pearl have to homeschool us? Why can’t we just be normal? ”

“You’re perfect just the way you are, sweetie. Both of you are.”  
“Why are we so different, mommy?”

“Well.. I don’t think you’re old enough to know that just yet.”

“You always say that.”

“Yes.. yes I do. It’s the only thing I can say until you’re ready, though.”

“Uncle Steven knew about who he was when he was our age. He told us.”

“Well.. it was different for Uncle Steven.”

“Mommy….”

“Oh sweetheart…”

 

“I love you mommy.”

 

“I love you too, Kara.”

 

“I love you mommy.”

 

“I love you too, Kon.”


	2. Many Years Later

Lois Kent: Reporter for the Daily Planet. Strong, determined, no-nonsense.

Mother.

In front of her: A chocolate cake topped with strawberries, but it is not for her. Two cheesy candles shaped into the number 18 are lit atop it. Two lips are near them and blow gently, very gently onto the flames, extinguishing those cheap things forever. A great round of applause is heard from in that living room. “Yaaayy!!!” Voices say. Kara-El Kent and her twin brother Kon-El Kent, look around the room and smirk a bit, Kara chuckling some.

Both the twins were about 5’ 10’’, and truly were spitting images of their parents. Black hair on each, Kara’s down to her shoulders with Kon’s a typical men’s cut. Kara had adopted the curly cue. Both of their eyes were a striking blue, almost as much as Kal-El’s were. They had adopted their mother’s nose and ears. Both of were average build for their age. On this day, Kara was wearing a green long sleeve shirt with jeans. Kon wore is most common attire: Black and white shoes, jeans, and a black t-shirt. To most of the outside world, they were simply Cara Kent and Connor “Con” Kent, children of Lois Kent and the late Clark Kent, who died in the battle of Beach City.

To everyone else, they were the children of Lois Kent and the late Superman, who died while battling at Beach City.

Standing around them: Lois Kent, The Crystal Gems Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, the elderly Jonathan and Martha Kent, and the now 30-something Connie. They’re all smiling, clapping, Amethyst in particular cheers the most. Pearl speaks. “Oh I’m so proud of both of you! Finally my star pupils are adults! Oh soon you’ll get jobs, your own homes, college… wait, are you two going to college? Cause you know, I can always teach you more material..”

Kara says “We’ve already got college planed out, Pearl, we told you this.” Kon just sorta looks on. Pearl looks to them, still filled with joy but a tad disheartened. Garnet puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles, saying “Ah, don’t worry Pearl. They might have children themselves that you could force them to do.” The group chuckles.

“I think college can wait a few more months,” Kara continues. “All I know is today, I’m getting my hair dyed, and Amethyst,” she points to her, “ _you_ are coming with me.”

“Woohoo! Whatchya gonna dye it?”

“Probably blonde, been wanting to see how it looks on me.”

Lois speaks, “Hey, anyone know where St-”

Bursting through the door to this house somewhere in middle America: Steven Universe! 30-something himself, bear on his chin, wearing a large enough version of his childhood shirt, a coat over it with jeans and shoes beneath. In his arms are some presents, a few wrapped sloppily, two particular wrapped with pinpoint accuracy. Connie exclaims, “Hubby!” before running over to embrace and kiss his cheek. Steven chuckles, as in the background Johnathan winks at Martha, before she smirks and brings him in for his own kiss on the cheek.

“Hey guys, happy birthday, you too!” Steven says, moving inside and setting the presents down next to the several others. “Sorry I was late, had to stay for a while with Kryptonite looking over all the bubbled gems. Oh, she got you both gifts as well, and the barn mates both wish you a happy birthday.”

Kara replies, “You really shouldn’t have recorded Camp Pining Hearts for them.”

“Yeah, really starting to regret it now.”

* * *

 The party progresses. People chat, laugh, Amethyst nearly chokes on cake and ice cream. Steven stands next to the two half Kryptonians, holding two unwrapped gifts in his hands. They each look like a black crystal rod. “Kryptonite thought it was time to give you two these. They will let you and only you enter the fortress of solitude without having to use the giant key.”

Kara smiles as he give her one of them. “Oh this will be sooo cool. I’ve always wanted to go in there.”

“Well, with how busy Kryptonite usually is you’ll likely be alone going in there. Sides, she’s still not sure how she might affect you, so try to let her know when you’ll pay a visit.”

Steven plops the other one into Kon’s hand. He holds it up to look at it, saying “Cool, I guess..” Kon looks a bit away. Steven’s face gets perplexed, before two darker arms wrap around his belly from behind, a kiss working its way to his right cheek. He turns around to meet Connie, and they start having their own conversation.

Kara whispers talks to Kon. “Hey, hey what’s up, Kon?”

“Well, it’s just.. I mean, you know how I feel about all this stuff..”

“You could at least show your gratitude.”

“No, it’s not that, I’m glad they got me something. Just... “

Lois lane comes over and hugs both her siblings. “Oh I’m so happy Kryptonite finally thinks you’re ready for this. Bout time she got some sense into her.” She would then get called over by Martha and Jonathan.

Kon continues. “See what I mean?”

“Oh. Yeah.. I’m sorry, Kon.” She would move into hug him.  
“Kara, don’t go mom mode on your brother again. Please.”

“Sorry.” She backs off. “Just.. well, you’ve been more.. Aloof.. Than normal lately. I know mom’s really worried about it, and I’m sure the others have seen it too. You know I care about you and-”

“Why don’t.. Why don’t we just talk about this after the party. Ok?”

The siblings look to one another, Kara nodding with Kon managing to smile.

* * *

Metropolis: City of gold and light. Art deco skyscrapers tower over the coastline city, gleaming outward into the Atlantic where many centuries ago settlers first traversed to found her. A stark exception to this rule of art deco applies, a particularly large building of black coloring and green lighting, slick and smooth, peering over most of this pristine city’s buildings.

The highest floor. An office. Windows gazing over the city. A man, standing there, looking out to civilization. A door opening, a dirty blond haired woman entering.

“Sir, your array has picked up another transmission.”

“Of course it has. Has Star Labs found anything?”

“Not that we know of. This transmission seems a bit more urgent.”

“Just leave the file on the desk, Ms. Graves, and thank you for your assistance.”

“And sir.. We know the location the potential asset. Two of them, actually. Twins. You won’t like who they’re with, though.”

“Again, leave the file on my desk and I shall commence of it.”

“Very well, Mr. Luthor.”


	3. Conversations

There’s a hair salon in Smallville, one of two, actually. Both are on the same main street of this idyllic town. Only one is currently host to two of the most powerful sentient beings currently on planet earth.

Shame they don’t really realize it, though, it would make a great marketing strategy.

Kara currently sits in a chair, flipping through a magazine while doing two thing: Letting her newly dyed hair dry, and chatting with Amethyst, sitting, straddling, laying in, or doing who knows what other relaxing postures to that chair. Kara speaks.

“Ok, I gotta ask, what _is_ it like when you’re in your gem?” You’ve reformed, like, a lot since I’ve known you.. Actually, how did you even get poofed all those times, there haven’t been any gem monsters since I was 5.”

“Hah. See, you just gotta learn to go with the flow sometimes, take a few risks. Pearl would prolly be like,” Amethyst shapeshifts her nose to be longer, much like a carrot, and imitates everyone’s favorite salty bird-mom, “ ‘you’re being so reckless, how many times do you need to reform before thou realizes this, oh how I pity the downtrodden!’ ” Kara can’t help but chuckle as Amethyst returns her nose to its place. “Well, it’s actually kinda weird the first time it happens. You don’t really realize what happens, and when you reform it feels like no time’s passed. After that, though, on the second, third, and 200th times you can start making it like your own little crib in their while you work things out. Weeeelll, I usually just wanna get back soon as I can, ya know.’

“I do know, just by looking at _that_ hairstyle.” Amethyst looks up to it. It’s just a bit poofier than what she normally has it, before looking back to Kara, poking her tongue out. Amethyst responds, “Ah, you!” And slapping her shoulder. “Ow, right, forgot about that..” she rubs her hand a bit. Newton’s Laws with a half Kryptonian, everybody.

Kara speaks. “You know, it’s always strange coming into town. Like, a lot of people born here stay here. Grandma and grandpa still have the farm, and mom almost moved here with dad before my brother and I were born. Just.. it makes you wonder, what if everyone had known that this was where their Superman was raised..”

“I get you, girl. I’m the only one of the Crystal Gems made on earth, but everyone thinks I  came from space. Lot of people give me nasty looks, even after everything we’ve done. Guess there will always people like that.”

The owner of the hair salon comes over to them lifting up the dryer, Kara’s curly cue now visible. “All done. I forgot to ask this earlier, but are you Lois’s kid?” Kara nods. The owner nods. “Your father was a good man. I remember him being dragged in here when his mom wanted to get a perm.”

“Yeah, I get a lot of those stories around here.”

* * *

 

Conversely to the little farm town of Smallville, Metropolis has just recently surpassed Empire City as America's most populated metropolitan area. Its golden architecture stands mightily overlooking the Atlantic. A booming economy has made it one of the world’s trading centers, political policies keep it free from political corruption in most cases, and efforts by whole crews keep it one of the most environmentally friendly megacities on terra firma.

There is still crime here.

Perhaps not as prevalent as in other cities in America, such as Car City and Windopolis, but it is here, both big and small. Just now, actually, a common crook in an alleyway provides the perfect example of most…. _most_...crime here. He isn’t even masked, wearing a poor man’s hat on his head and worn looking clothes. He points a gun at a woman, demanding he hand over her purse. She obliges, pleading for her life. As the man takes the purse he runs off with it out of the alleyway and into the streets, perhaps but a few other passerbyers present to witness.

He might have gotten somewhere if there weren’t a brooding young adult in his way, one whom he runs into and promptly falls over, the black haired individual not even budging. The gun and purse are dropped, now on the sidewalk pavement, and Kon-El sees this, flattening the gun with his foot, looking down to the crook. The crook is horrified, looking up to Kon, believing him to be some strange new Superman, unknowing that these two are indeed related. The woman runs out from the alley and sees the scene, taking her purse and running off, just to be safe.

“I think you just bumped into me,” Kon says. “That wasn’t very nice.”

The crook’s pants are probably a nice mix of yellow and brown right about now, and he hobbles to his feet frantically and runs off from Kon. Kon sighs, and continues his walk through Metropolis.

“I know you’re following me, Garnet. I’ve seen you wear that trenchcoat before.” Sure enough, a few feet behind him is a shapeshifted human looking Garnet in an oversized trench coat. She catches up to him, walking at his side.

Garnet speaks, “For someone who doesn’t want to be his father, you sure put him in his place.”

“I just don’t like bullies, Garnet, and can’t I just be me?”

“Of course you can be you. No one is asking to be or be like anyone else. I know the others can really get..excited..about that sort of stuff, especially Pearl and Kryptonite, but it’s because all they had to base their opinions on was your father.”

“Yeah, and I’ve tried telling them that I’m not my father, that I’m me, but they just don’t listen.”

“Then maybe you should try showing them, instead.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think I’ll let you figure that one out.” Garnet smirks, beginning to walk ahead.

“Can’t you be straightforward for once whenever you’re not telling someone to punch something?”

“You can be you and I can be me.” Garnet turns and winks before walking off, Kon stopping in place. He can’t help but chuckle a bit at it as he looks around the scene. Lamp posts, cars going by, a CCTV camera hidden on a traffic post, likely for the police force of Metropolis. Kon blinks at it before he keeps on walking.

* * *

 

“Ok, how DO you do it, Mr. Luthor? You’ve been tapping the cameras for months now and the police haven’t noticed.”

“Ms. Graves, often it’s not who you know, but how you know them. It seems one of the twins has made their way to Metropolis for whatever reason, assuming the files you gave me _are_ correct.”

“They are, sir. Shall we retrieve him?”

“No no, we mustn’t be too hasty. We can afford to bide our time. Besides, I want to be the one to make first contact from our facilities.”

“Right, and sir, we’ve translated the most recent transmission. This one is more to the point that the last.  
“Let me see. ‘Immediate threat. Biological weapons. Ambush is only option.’ Do we have an approximate locale of this transmission?”

“We do.”

“Good. Take this hard drive and insert my personal message into our own transmitter. I believe it’s time I have a chat with this metastable carbon allotrope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, for the.. 10s (if that) of those who read this, I apologize for how long this took to get out, and I apologize again for how short this part is. Work, classes, and my terrible habit of switching between what I'm actually focusing on writing all caught up with me. Maybe I need better time management skills...


	4. The Odd Barn Couple

The following day, Green Dorito sits atop Giant Red Pseudo-Apartment, extraordinarily built up with various scrap metals and other things, looks more like something out of bad sci-fi. She gazes at Amber Waves of Grain, in her hand her.. 25th?.. tape recorder. She speaks into it, apparently learning how to roleplay as some sort of old earth explorer, her limb enhancers provide props as she records herself.

Oh, and Lapis is inside, kinda irritated with Peri’s antics while holding onto an “I ♥ Metropolis” mug. “Avast!” Peridot says, entirely misconstruing the difference between pirate and colonial explorer. Or wait a minute…

“I, Peridot, servant to Emperor and Monarchy have found this new land..Cornmania..and claim it and rename into Peridot’s Landing! Neyhaha!” Peridot hops down through a “balcony” into the barn, meeting up with Lapis at ground level. “It appears I have encountered a native of this land. Ahem. He-llo. My des-ig-nation is Pe-ri-dot. Do you und-er-stand?”

Lapis takes a long sigh. Peridot speaks into the recorder. “It appears my attempt at communication with the natives has gone awry. Based upon the doings of former explorers, there is only one thing I can do.” To Lapis she goes. “Alright! You are coming with me to my...um...space-ship weather you want to or not.” She playfully snickers a bit, waiting for Lapis to return the RP.

Lapis does not, closing her eyes and sighing again. Breaking character, Peridot says, “Lapis, this is your que. Come on, thi’ll make for great materi-” Lapis then brings up her hand, the one holding the mug, and looks as if she’s going to huck it at the wall of the barn. Peridot backs up a bit, but soon Lapis relents, slowly bringing the mug down.

Peridot is perplexed. “Why didn’t you throw it?”

“I almost did. Sometimes I get so insane with myself.”

“Then why don’t you throw the mug?”

“I’m trying to control myself.”

“Why are you trying to control yourself?”

“What do you mean ‘why’?”

“Well, you looked angry. You felt like throwing the mug. Why didn’t you throw it?”

“Because I would still be angry and I would have a broken mug.”

“Oh. Good point. Lapis, what is the issue here? You seemed so excited when we started this role-playing thing Steven suggested, but now you’re just irritable with it.”

“It was fun the first, what one time, but you’ve gone overboard with it, Peridot, for, like, the past year. How many of those tapes are only filled with your stories?”

“Are you suggesting my stories are a bad thing?”

“Well maybe I’d think better of them if you didn’t try to shove them in my face all the time!” Lapis stands as she says this.

“You _never_ appreciate any of my creative works, Lapis! You know what, just throw the mug. Do it.”

“ _Did you not hear what I had to say earlier?!”_

“ _I DID, now THROW THE MUG!_ ”

From the outside of the barn, two legs flutter fall to the ground, bare feet touching the grass. A moment later, from two feet now four appear, and two pairs of flip flops are dropped and soon donned by the two figures. The argument inside continues as the two figures enters the barn, by the time they approach Lapis and Peridot the two are so heated in a pointless argument that they don’t even notice so obviously Steven and Connie standing before them. Steven speaks, and the two finally notice.

“Ladies, do we have to tell you that both of you are very pretty?”

The two gems stare at Steven, then to one another. There is a pause. Peridot chuckles a bit and Lapis smirks before laughing some herself. This happens for about half a minute before Peridot concedes. “I guess I have been a bit pushy with you lately.” Lapis replies, “And I’ve been too disinterested in my roomate.”

“Friends?”

“Friends.”

Connie smiles as Steven says, “Well whatever that was is settled. Anyway, the twins liked the gifts.. I think.. And we came to invite you to come see Kryptonie with us.”

Connie says, “Yeah, she seems really excited about something, for all of us. She’s keeping a good secret, though, we have no idea what it could be for Steven and I.”

“Yeah, she’s been a bit _too_ excited about Kara and Kon since the beginning. I mean, this is all really strange.”

“Yeah, she’s never been so extroverted and social. Even when she’s doing her embassy stuff she never gets this giddy..”

Lapis replies, “And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you two spill out so much exposition in one sitting, either.” She snarks. The two can’t help but chuckle a bit at it.

Peridot says, “It seems _everyone_ is not like themselves today. Anyway, I’ll have to pass on the offer, I have a lot of tapes I’ll have to condense down today.”

“I think I’ll pass as well. I’m still working on controlling the urge to throw this mug across the barn.”

Steven and Connie blink, Steven slowly saying, “Um… ok..” Connie responds, “We’ll make sure to tell you what happened when we get back. Lois, the twins, and the other crystal gems will be coming as well, so you won’t be able to get to them, either.” Lapis and Peridot nod.

Steven then asks, “So how is the rp stuff going?”

In unison Lapis and Peridot reply, “Don’t ask.”

 

* * *

 

“Sister, we have received something new..”

“New? Not in relation to the omega threat?”

“No. This is from that _other_ issue. Rather, that is where it originates, but not from those whom we despise.”

“A third party, then.”

“Yes. It appears our own interstellar transmissions were picked up by a source from that planet, and he seems.. interested.. In some of our ideas.”

“Sounds like an obvious trap.”

“I scanned the planet to find the source. The individual seems more like our own in terms of intellect. Still one of them, but perhaps at the best their simple evolution can attain.”

“Are you suggesting an alliance?”

“No. Not yet at the very least. I wish to visit this individual, there are ways we can arrive at that planet undetected.”

“If you feel it will help, then do so, but do not forget that if we do not enslave and torture that planet for what they did to our sister, we _will_ destroy it.”


End file.
